Ray Tanaka's Original Kaiju
by gojiratoho25
Summary: This is a set of data that revolves around my original monsters of all sizes. These monsters might just be a registered character with a different back story, while others are completely original. Those kaiju that you do not recognize belong to me, while others don't belong to me. Current data: Ultraman Zeta, the green Ultra warrior
1. Nyaga, Defender of Nature

**Original Kaiju Characters: Nyaga**

Name: Nyaga

Pronunciation: ny-aga

Alias: Nature's Protector

Nature's Godzilla

Defender of Nature

Creation: Mother Nature

Fraction: Earth Defender

Height: 197 feet (60 meters)

Length: 394 – 787 feet (120 – 240 meters)

Description: He looks like a cross between Godzilla and a Green Anole, with black wavy stripes along its entire body. Its hands have three fingers and a thumb, each being tipped with claws. On its feet are three toes much like a theropod dinosaurs with longer soles, each also tipped with claws. On its back is a spine-like mass that is black at the first third of the mass while the rest of the mass is dark green in color. Its eyes are orange, with its mouth full of sharp teeth. His body is true green in color.

Powers:

- Solar Blaster Beam: Nyaga can fire a beam attack that is a mixture of orange and green in color at his opponents. While this blast can destroy strong monsters, this beam attack will not affect anything created by Mother Nature unless altered in some way, such as being radioactive or being created by alien technology.

- Whip-like Tail: Nyaga's tail can stretch to twice its usual length and is extremely flexible. When being used, Nyaga can wrap his tail around his enemies and lift them off the ground.

- Venomous Bite: Nyaga is able to secrete venom from his mouth that is carried into his opponent's bite wound thanks to his saliva. Depending on how long Nyaga bites down on an opponent and how much of his venom gets into the wound, the time that the venom takes to kill his opponent can range between ten minutes and up to a month.

- Revival Storm: Should Nyaga be close to death, he can summon a thunderhead cloud over the area. The lightning that comes from the storm cloud will revive him after about two minutes of lightning strikes. He can only use this once in a battle, unless he transforms into his EX form.

- EX Transformation: By gaining energy from the energy of the Earth, Nyaga can transform into a more powerful form.

- Super Regenerative Powers: Nyaga has the ability to regenerate his wounds twice as fast as a monster such as Godzilla. Nyaga can even fight will he regenerates any of his wounds.

- Human Intelligence: Nyaga has the brain capacity of a human being, making him able to come up with solutions that most monsters will not use, such as recognizing a weak point of an opponent.

- Agility: Despite his size, Nyaga is able to run faster than most monsters and can outrun some flying monsters.

Weakness: None

History: Nyaga was created by Mother Nature to protect the Earth from the monsters that were coming out of the woodworks. When he was first placed on the Earth on an unknown island, Nyaga was exposed to a new type of nuclear weapon that irradiated his body and caused his bite to be venomous. Mother Nature took Nyaga back and took the radiation from his body before giving Nyaga the brain capacity of a human being.

Making sure not to place her creation in the way of any weapon tests, Mother Nature placed Nyaga in a lake in Nebraska in the year 1979 to let him rest for a bit. Nyaga didn't awake until the year 1984, when a monster known as Scorpiospearus was accidentally created. Nyaga quickly met up with Scorpiospearus and began a fight with his first opponent. Although Nyaga was the better fighter, Scorpiospearus was able to make Nyaga retreat thanks in part to the strange monster's Acidic Spray and Scorpiospearus's ability to regrow its head if its head is detached from its body.

Nyaga and Scorpiospearus quickly met up two days later, where Nyaga remained out of reach of Scorpiospearus's Acidic Spay. Within minutes, Nyaga was able to bite down on his opponent's left arm. Although he was quickly knocked away, Nyaga was able to see that his opponent's movement was sluggish from the venom. With the U.S. Army firing at Scorpiospearus with several rocket launchers, Nyaga got behind his opponent and forced Scorpiospearus to keep his mouth open. One rocket, containing a sort of 'base' to neutralize the acidic monsters spray, went into Scorpiospearus's mouth and exploded inside his body.

With his opponent greatly weakened, Nyaga threw him a great distance and unleashed three Solar Blaster Beams, quickly destroying Scorpiospearus. Sometime after this battle, Nyaga sensed another being towards the southeast. After about three weeks of travel, Nyaga reached New Orleans, Louisiana, and confronted Solar Shark, who was trying to find some source of food. After about five minutes of "battling", Solar Shark was able to successfully show the defender of nature that he means no harm. By this time, Nyaga had sensed that the being that had made its presence known was in another state.

Going to the location by swimming, Nyaga and Solar Shark traveled through the Gulf of Mexico into the Atlantic Ocean and reached Miami, Florida, in three days' time. Upon arrival to the southern city, the two allies were attacked by the monster Allogon. It looked like the pollution monster had the upper hand until Solar Shark fired a stream of bubbles at the beast, wounding Allogon. Upon seeing the weakness that their opponent had, Nyaga and Solar Shark quickly double teamed Allogon and weakened him using a combination of Solar Shark's stream of bubbles and Nyaga's whipping tail. When Allogon was thrown into the Atlantic Ocean, he prepared to upchuck some of the trash he had feasted upon earlier.

Seeing his opponent doing something that could endanger the world's ecosystem, Nyaga ran over to Allogon and forced the monster's jaws shut using his hands. Nyaga then submerged the pollution monster's head under the water and held it there until Allogon's lungs were completely filled with water and the monster drowned. To make sure the monster was dead, Nyaga threw Allogon's body onto the beach and incinerated it with his Solar Blaster Beam. There is more to this character bio than just his origins and his first three battles, but these stories are unfortunately too long to write down at the moment.

-Xx-

*EX Nyaga*

Name: EX Nyaga

Alias: Super charged Nyaga

Fraction: Earth Defender

Height: 210 feet (64 meters)

Length: 420 – 840 feet (124-256 meters)

Description: He looks like his regular form, but is red-orange in color instead of true green. His tail ends in with two golden yellow spikes that jut out near the end. The two spikes are ten meters long in length. He also has five small golden yellow spikes going from his shoulders and half way down on his triceps (part of the arm from the shoulder to the elbow) on both sides of his body. His eyes have gone from orange in color to a light blue color.

Powers:

- Thermo Plasma Blast: EX Nyaga can fire a blast of dark blue flame-like energy from his mouth. This blast of energy can destroy strong monsters in one blast, while injure the strongest opponent.

- Twin Solar Blaster Beams: EX Nyaga can let loose a beam of solar energy from both of his palms at the same time. These yellow-green energy beams can destroy semi-strong monsters and incapacitate even above strong monsters.

- Whip-like Tail: EX Nyaga's tail can grow to twice its usual length and can deliver a blow from the tail spikes at an opponent within range.

- Venomous Bite: EX Nyaga has very potent venom secreted from his saliva. The killing power of this venomous bite is unknown, since he never uses it in battle.

- Revival Storm: When EX Nyaga is near death, he can summon a thunderhead storm cloud to the area he is in. This storm cloud will send out lightning to strike EX Nyaga in order to heal him. When in battle, EX Nyaga can only use this power once.

- Super Regenerative Powers: EX Nyaga has regenerative powers that can rival the Regenerator G-1.

- Thermo Pulse: EX Nyaga can fire a continuous pulse of thermo energy by having his open hands come in contact with each other. This golden energy pulse can destroy above strong monsters and set even the toughest opponents up for a kill strike.

- Human Intelligence: EX Nyaga has the brain capacity of a human being. This allows EX Nyaga to think outside the box and come up with a solution to most of his problems.

- Thermo Shock: If his arm is reduced to a stump, EX Nyaga can form a substitute of the part of the arm gone with green energy. Using this, EX Nyaga can either punch straight through an opponent or fire a green energy blast that would kill semi-strong monsters.

Weakness: EX Nyaga can only stay in this form for a maximum of five minutes.


	2. Nabrilllian Godzilla

**Original Kaiju Characters: Nabrilllian Godzilla**

Name: Godzilla

Scientific Name: Godzillasaurius Imperious Nabrilllia

Alias: King of Nabrilllia

Nabrilllian Godzilla

G-man

Gojira 7

Creation: Breeding

Origin: Planet Nabrilllia

Fraction: Earth Defender

Duties: Ultraman Zeta's battle-nizer monster

Height: 164 feet (50 meters)

Length: 328 feet (100 meters)

Description: Looks like the Godzilla from 'Tokyo S.O.S.'

Powers:

- Thermonuclear Blast: This Godzilla, much like all of the Godzilla species, can fire a blast of thermonuclear energy from his mouth. This blast of blue energy can cause fires and explosions as well as kill semi-strong monsters.

- Spiral Blast: This Godzilla, much like all of the Godzilla species, can fire a blast of pure energy from his mouth. This blast of orange energy can kill strong monsters with either one blast or many blasts.

- Revival Stream: This Godzilla can exhale a mist-like stream of energy that can heal his allies.

- Thermonuclear Pulse: This Godzilla, much like all of the Godzilla species, can unleash a concentrated blast of thermonuclear energy from his body. The strength of this pulse wave is currently unknown.

- Regeneration: Much like all of the Godzilla species, this Godzilla can regenerate any non-lethal wounds in minutes.

- EX Transformation: After absorbing enough energy into him, this Godzilla can transform into a more powerful EX form.

Weakness: None

History: This Godzilla's history is somewhat vague, so here is an approximation of the events. This Godzilla was the child of two older Godzilla's that raised him. Sometime before the families encounter with Birdon and Black King, another monster known as King Jiras attacked the young Godzilla and left said young monster with a wound on his chest and a fear of his attacker. A few months after the young Godzilla was attacked by King Jiras, the monsters Birdon and Black King, who were under the control of the Yapool aliens, were sent to eliminate the threat that this Godzilla's parents could do to their army of monsters.

Even though the young Godzilla's parents did what they could to protect their child, the mother was killed by Black King's Red Lightning Bolt going into her mouth and out the back of her head. The father, having been inflicted a wound in his chest by Birdon's beak, was destroyed when Black King's Red Lightning Bolt was sent into the wound and through the older Godzilla's body. The young Godzilla was able to hide in plain sight until the murderous monsters returned to their master. Angered by the death of his parents, the young Godzilla buried his mother under a pile of rocks and set out after his parents' murderers to get his revenge against the two monsters that robbed him of his childhood.

During the next three years of his life, the Nabrilllian Godzilla ventured into the unknown, looking for the monster that killed his parents. Along the way, this maturing Godzilla fought monsters that were unlucky enough to stumble in his way, such as Pagos, Bemular, and a wounded Pandon. After his seamlessly endless journey, the Nabrilllian Godzilla finally found and started a battle with Black King for the first time. Unfortunately, a dome-shaped object that was deployed by the Yapool fired a stun ray, making the Nabrilllian Godzilla freeze in his place.

However, the Hawk Jet, piloted by Ray, was able to destroy the dome object and release this Godzilla, who then followed the jet back to the Nabrilllia Defense Force base, with the now mature monster king once again battling Black King. The two beasts were evenly matched, until Birdon was instructed by the Yapool to help Black King. After a few minutes, Birdon had set up a kill shot for Black King, only for Ray to transform into Ultraman Zeta and made the odds even again.

Even when the Yapool instructed Black Satan to help his fellow monsters, the Ultra summoned Varan to help fight off the monsters. The battle once again resumed for Black King and Godzilla, who were too evenly matched to take the upper hand. That was until this Godzilla successfully pulled off firing his Spiral Blast, blowing a small hole in Black King's skin. With another accurate shot of the Spiral Blast, Godzilla destroyed Black King, while Ultraman Zeta killed Birdon and Varan obliterated Black Satan.

When Godzilla was about to leave, in part to his sole purpose was fulfilled, Ultraman Zeta's Battlenizer activated and successfully captured the Nabrilllian Godzilla, who became the Ultra's second monster.

-Xx-

*EX Godzilla*

Name: EX Godzilla

Alias: Super Godzilla

Fraction: Earth Defender

Height: 171 feet (52 meters)

Length: 341 feet (104 meters)

Description: See the fourth concept art of the Final Wars Godzilla on toho kingdom website.

Powers:

- Super Thermonuclear Blast: EX Godzilla can fire a blast of pure radiation from his mouth. This blast is sometimes mistaken for the Spiral Beam due to the red color of this blast. This blast of energy can destroy most strong monsters.

- Super Spiral Blast: EX Godzilla can fire a blast of ultra-pure radiation from his mouth. This blast is also called the "Golden Xyston Beam" due to its gold coloration and going up to 1200 meters to attack an opponent. This blast of energy can destroy above strong monsters.

- Super Thermonuclear Pulse: This pulse wave is much like the regular Thermonuclear Pulse but can send monsters flying back and can cover a range of half a mile in diameter.

- Sharp Spines: The spines on EX Godzilla's back have become razor sharp and can cut diamonds in half. The full extent of the spines cutting capability is yet to be revealed.

- Bone Spine: At the end of EX Godzilla's tail is a razor sharp spine that can slash through an opponent's armor.

- Dark Energy Absorption: If EX Godzilla absorbs enough dark energy, he can convert the dark energy into light energy and transform into the legendary Golden Godzilla.

Weakness: EX Godzilla can only stay in this form for up to ten minutes before his energy levels return to normal.

-Xx-

*Golden Godzilla*

Name: Golden Godzilla

Alias: King Godzilla

Ultimate Godzilla

Fraction: Earth Defender

Height: 171 feet (52 meters)

Length: 341 feet (104 meters)

Description: This form of this Godzilla looks like the Final Wars Godzilla from the movie but has gold coloration on his spines, chest, and knees along with solid blue eyes.

Powers:

- Ultra Thermonuclear Blast: Golden Godzilla can fire a blast of ultra-pure thermonuclear energy from his mouth. This golden blast can destroy above strong monsters and injure even the toughest opponents.

- Ultra Energy Pulse: Golden Godzilla can fire a pulse of silver energy from his chest at his opponents. This pulse of energy can destroy even the toughest opponents.

- Revival Release: Golden Godzilla can release all of his remaining energy to blanket a five mile area in pulses of blue energy. This energy can revive his allies and any innocent lives that had their lives cut short.

- Thermonuclear Explosion: By grappling with his opponent, Golden Godzilla can unleash most of his energy to create a large explosion that has the fraction of the power of the Trinity bomb. This explosion will blanket anything within a mile radius and will destroy both Golden Godzilla's opponent and the surrounding ecosystem without causing any radiation to be released.

Weakness: Golden Godzilla can only stay in this form for up to five minutes before his energy levels return to normal.


	3. Ultraman Zeta

**Original Kaiju Characters: Ultraman Zeta**

{Version 1}

Name: Ultraman Zeta

Human Host: Ray Tanaka

Height: 6 feet – 157 feet (1.83 meters – 48 meters)

Description: He looks like the first Ultraman Agul, but the blue color is green. Also, his color timer is in the shape of a diamond, while his eyes are yellow-green in color. At the bottom of his crest is a small red jewel.

Powers:

- Zeta Stronium Beam: He crosses his arm, before quickly brings them to his sides. He then slowly swings his arms above his head, before bringing them in a position where his right arm is vertical and his left arm is in a position like this: \. This beam attack is red in color, and can destroy semi-strong monster in one blast.

- Zeta Shield: He crosses his arms, before he thrusts his arms out and forms a circular shield that can block beam attacks. However, the shield's strength diminishes if an opponent's beam attack hits continuously.

- Crest Beam: By crossing his hands over his jewel on his crest, Zeta can fire an orange beam attack that can destroy semi-weak monsters.

- Zeta Slash: Zeta can throw a red circular saw-like energy attack from his left hand that can cut through most monsters.

- Epsilon Stream: By putting his left hand over his right hand when his hands are near his body, Zeta can fire a stream of blue energy at his opponent. This stream of energy is able to kill weaken monsters, while when used by the human host the attack can freeze an opponent for about ten minutes.

- Delta Assault: Zeta can fire red energy blasts shaped like sideways v's. This blast can stun or even weaken monsters.

- Timer Beam: By having his hands touching his color timer, Zeta can fire a blue beam with red lightning around it from his color timer. This beam can freeze monsters or can stun the monsters, depending on the strength of the monster.

- Area Shield: Zeta can form a blue dome shield that can protect civilians in an immediate area. This shield only protects innocent bystanders who are in a danger zone, protecting them with an almost indestructible shield.

- Epsilon Sword: Given this weapon by Ultraman Leo, this straight katana-like sword is able to slash through almost any opponent, even those who are armored. This sword can also be used as an energy attack via the small adaption on Zeta's right arm. He can also take a small portion of the energy attack and throws it at an enemy to finish any opponent that is too dangerous to fight in close.

- Transformation: When his allies are in need of him, Zeta can transform into his second version or, when at night, can transform into his Midnight Form.

- Zeta Punch: By covering his right fist in blue flames, Zeta can punch an opponent that will cause the semi-weak monsters to be killed.

- Battle-Nizer: Zeta has a battlenizer attached to his left arm that allows him to summon up to five monsters at a time.

- Zeta Counter Beam: By crossing his arms into an 'X' shape in front of his chest, Zeta can absorb an opponent's attack before thrusting his fists to his target and redirecting the attack. The strength of the attack depends on the power of the opponent's attack.

- Calming Ray: By concentrating white energy into his arms, Zeta can send out a stream of white energy that can calm angered enemies and heal allies.

- Energy Transfer: When needed, Zeta can transfer any amount of his remaining energy through a light blue energy sphere into one of his allies. The effects of this transfer can cause his ally to take on a more powerful form and, if Zeta transfers all of his energy, cause Zeta to temporarily die.

- Hydro Spray: By placing his left hand palm up and his right hand horizontal with the palm of the hands touching, Zeta can fire a stream of water from his hands. This stream of water can put out any sort of fire.

Weakness: When Ultraman Zeta is losing a battle, his color timer will turn red and start to blink. This is a warning that he is running out of energy and only has three minutes left until all his power runs out.

History: Not much is known about the newest Ultra, mainly due to the fact that he is assigned to a recently populated planet. However, it has been confirmed that his teachers were Leo, Taro, and 80. Zeta has been seen helping Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Mebius during his training sessions. Also, while he used to be blue in color, a battle with a rogue Ultra warrior transformed his color scheme into green and black when he was pinned against the Plasma Spark.

Also, it is possible that his father is one of the already known Ultras, but no one is sure who this Ultra exactly is.

-Xx-

{Midnight Form}

Transformation: When called upon during the night, Ultraman Zeta can transform into his Midnight form to better fight monsters. He also can use the moon's light to power his color timer rather than the sun's light.

Description: Zeta has the appearance of Ultraman Max, but with a dark blue color scheme instead of red, along with silver instead of gold. His eyes have taken on a more light green in color, while his color timer has taken on a more orange color.

Powers:

- Lunar Spectrum Beam: By focusing energy into his arms and placing his arms into a plus shape, with his right wrist touching the back of his left wrist, Zeta can fire a beam of white spectrum energy. This beam attack can destroy semi-weak monsters and harm strong monsters.

- Star Slicer: Zeta can throw a star-shaped energy disc at his opponents, which can cut through almost anything.

- Lunar Camouflage: When needed, Zeta can turn himself transparent at will. This will backfire if he is struck by an energy blast, even though the attack won't hurt him.

- Moon Blast: By placing his arms across the jewel on his crest, Zeta can fire a yellow blast of energy at an opponent. The strength of this blast is enough to destroy weak monsters and injure semi-weak monsters.

- Star Blast: Zeta can fire a ball of energy from his hand that can kill weak monsters and stun semi-weak monsters.

- Midnight Spear: Zeta can summon a spear of orange energy and throw it at his enemy. Once hit, the spear will go straight through the opponent and kill it.

Weakness: Zeta has a time limit in this form, since his energy source is now comes from the light of the moon. Zeta can only spend five minutes in this form before he has to retreat.

-Xx-

{Version 2}

Transformation: When he is performing the Zeta Counter Beam in order to protect those he cares about, Ultraman Zeta can use the charged energy by quickly bringing his arms to his side and create a more powered up version of him.

Description: He looks like the second version of Ultraman Agul, but has green instead of blue. His color timer is in the shape of a diamond, with decorated copper wings going to the shoulders. His eyes are still the same yellow-green, with the red jewel still at the bottom of his crest.

Powers:

- Epsilon Flame Blast: By holding his right arm stretched out with his open palm at his enemy and his left hand grabbing onto the right arm to stabilize his aim, Zeta can fire a beam of red-orange energy from his opened palm at his enemies. This attack can destroy semi-strong monsters and seriously injure stronger monsters.

- Delta Fireball: By charging up fiery energy into his palms, Zeta can form a fireball that he can throw at his opponents. This move will kill semi-weak monsters and burn stronger monsters.

- Transformation: If Ultraman Zeta is forced to retreat from a battle and his human host is determined to protect those he/she cares about, the ultra will go back into battle in his Origin form.

- Copycat: Zeta is able to copy any move that he can perform as an Ultra.

- Energy Swords: By charging his hands with energy, Zeta can use his hands as sword-like weapons and can cut through most monsters.

- Alpha Pulse Blast: By placing his arms horizontal with his color timer and then throwing them out with his hands extended, Zeta can fire a rainbow colored pulse wave at his opponents. This pulse wave can destroy semi-weak monsters and can also cancel another beam attack during a beam clash.

- Original Powers: Ultraman Zeta can use the same powers as his previous version.

Weakness: Even though he has taken a new form, Ultraman Zeta still has the same weakness as his first form.

-Xx-

{Origin Form}

Transformation: The determination of Zeta's human host and their will to protect the ones they care about leads Zeta embrace the courage and will power to continue to fight, thus becoming Ultraman Zeta Origin Form.

Description: He looks much like his second version, but the copper wings have been remade in cobalt. The adaption to his right arm due to the Epsilon Sword has now been recreated with the new cobalt design to his body.

Powers:

- Nova Gamma Blast: By charging his arms with the energy from the monsters from his battlenizer, his allies, and himself, Zeta can fire a golden beam of energy from his arms with his right arm vertical and his left arm horizontal and his left hand in a fist that meets the right elbow. This attack can destroy all but the strongest monsters, depending on how much energy he absorbs.

- Zeta Spark: By placing his right hand in front of his color timer, Zeta can charge a ball of red lightning before throwing it at an enemy. This attack will destroy semi-weak opponents and stun stronger opponents.

- Copycat Disorder: Zeta can mentally stop an opponent from trying to copy any of his moves and knowing his battle strategy.

- Dark Energy Absorption: Zeta can absorb dark energy from an opponent and can reform the dark energy into light energy.

- Transformation: Upon absorbing enough dark energy, Zeta can transform into his future form, Ultraman Nova.

- Original Powers: Ultraman Zeta can use his other attacks from both his first version and second version.

Weakness: Much like his first form, Ultraman Zeta's color timer will turn red and start to blink when he is losing a battle. If Ultraman Zeta doesn't finish the fight or retreat within three minutes, then he will die.

-Xx-

{Ultraman Nova}

Transformation: When he gains enough dark energy from an opponent and reformed it into light energy, Ultraman Zeta is able to transform into his future form of Ultraman Nova, the golden Ultra warrior.

Description: His appearance looks like Ultraman Tiga, but has an entirely gold color scheme covering his arms, legs, his lower torso, and armor across his chest. His color timer has disappeared from his chest, and has golden angel wings on his upper back that fold out for him to fly.

Powers:

- Nova Specium Blast: By placing his left arm across his right arm, Nova can fire a blue blast of specium from his right hand. This attack is able to destroy strong opponents and weaken much tougher opponents.

- Nova Shuriken: By placing his left hand over his right hand and throwing his left arm out, Nova can send five red shuriken-shaped energy blasts at his opponents. This attack will kill weak opponents and injure strong opponents.

- Ultra Slash: By throwing his arm back and throwing out in front of him, Nova can send a white buzz saw-like energy disc at his opponents. This attack is able to cut through the toughest armor.

- Nova Wide Shot: By placing his left hand under his right elbow, Nova is able to fire a blast of yellow energy at his opponents. This blast is able to destroy semi-strong opponents and injure much tougher monsters.

- Nova Shield: By placing his arms in front of him, Nova is able to summon an energy shield in front of him that can hold back even the strongest energy blasts.

- Nova Energy Sword: By transferring energy into his right hand, Nova is able to create a green energy sword in place of his right hand. This attack is much like his Ultra Slash, but is more for close distance battles.

- Nova Transcending Faze: By charging his body up with energy, Nova can go flying at his enemies and, upon impact, kill them in a massive explosion. When the attack is done, Nova will reform outside the flames without a scratch.

Weakness: None


End file.
